Secret Places and Broken Dreams
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: La soledad y el rechazo nos hacen perder la cabeza; pero a veces son la puerta a nuevas sensaciones y experiencias. ¿Qué es Natalia? Alfred no es lo que aparenta; y ambos necesitan algo que llene sus noches y desate sus instintos retorcidos. Resumen Fail.


Ok, realmente no sé en qué pensaba cuando hice esto. Nótese que no tener internet, y haber terminado el colegio son dos cosas que te obligan a gastar en fics el tiempo libre.

Mi OTP hetero es AmeriBel; AmerBela, AlNata; USBel o como quieran llamarle. En fin, me encantan juntos. Ésta cosa/fic salió de una tarde extraña en la que necesitaba distraerme.

Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos. Todo a sus respectivos creadores.

Enjoy.

_**USA/Alfred F. Jones & Natalya/Natasha Arlovskaya**_

_**...**_

_**Secret Places and Broken Dreams**_

* * *

><p><em>Meeting you with a view to a kill<em>

_Face to face in secret places feel the chill_

_Nightfall covers me but you know the plans I'm making_

…

_Encontrarme contigo un panorama para matar_

_Cara a cara en un lugar secreto, siento escalofríos_

_La noche me cubre pero tú sabes los planes que he hecho_

Esquiva. Silenciosa, sensual y letal. Una perfecta cuchilla, fina, delicada y capaz de asesinarte en un parpadeo; ésa es la bielorrusa que observa de lejos el paisaje nevado que se extiende en derredor, levemente iluminada por esa luna plata que perfectamente pasaría como hecha de nieve. De apariencia fría, asceta, reticente a cualquier contacto que no sean las estrellas, sus permanentes compañeras. Ama de la noche y señora de los crímenes, envuelta en esa luz plateada que emite el astro, inicia su rutina nocturna.

Sus indumentarias habituales han sido reemplazadas por unas cómodas prendas de guerra propias del ejército de su país; los pantalones le dan agilidad y la chaqueta comodidad. El brillante cabello recogido en una coleta deja al descubierto su cuello largo y blanco, y sus facciones finas y aguzadas, sin todavía dejar de ser atrayente a la vista.

Rastrea de un vistazo ése lugar en el que sin proponérselo han convenido encontrarse. Lo conoce de memoria, sabe que es secreto y que nadie los verá… pero la precaución nunca es una mala aliada.

No puede evitar la sonrisita que se le dibuja en el rostro al divisar de lejos los cabellos rubios de su acompañante; no es una sonrisa sana. Es de las sonrisas que preceden a un plan macabro… o a un encuentro secreto con alguien prohibido. Prohibido, palabra que encerraba un gran significado; para ella sumamente placentero. Delicioso, como rebanar una garganta, y asesinar de un corte limpio. Arrebatar la vida en menos de un suspiro.

_Lo que tenía con el americano encajaba en ambas categorías. _

¿Qué era Belarús? ¿Un lobo con disfraz de cordero, o un cordero disfrazado de lobo? La nieve, el frío y la soledad han moldeado su carácter y la erigieron la mujer que es ahora. Alguien que persigue sus objetivos con ímpetu… y no descansa hasta lograrlos. Salvo contadas excepciones.

_Contadas excepciones_

Con paso ligero, casi felino avanza el trecho que le separa de su acompañante de brillante sonrisa. La risita se le ensancha, casi en una mueca divertida pero extraña a la vez. El americano la vio y le hace señas. Tonto. Ella ya conoce que, y cómo debe hacerlo. Ya está acostumbrada, y sabe que nadie visita ese campamento abandonado en el frío corazón de su país.

El chico al verla llegar ríe, estúpidamente alegre como siempre. Viste su uniforme militar, y su chaqueta de aviador. Su nariz luce un tinte rosáceo del frío que siente pero eso solo le da un aspecto más llamativo. De una forma extraña, a ella le gusta como esa sonrisa de blancos y perfectos dientes se perfila diferente para ella. Lo sabe, lo siente. Solo ella conoce el verdadero cariz de su personalidad. Es un psicópata.

_Su psicópata._

A él, la bielorrusa le hastía, enerva, aburre, inquieta, enamora, excita. Un mar de emociones se le revuelve en el interior cuando se cruza con esos ojos azules, que le ven hoy tan indiferentes, pero a la vez emocionados como en ocasiones anteriores. Le observa detenidamente escudándose en la sonrisa que sabe que le gusta. Esa sonrisa, su sonrisa verdadera.

Ansía arrinconarle y arrancarle la respiración con besos salvajes; pero todavía no es tiempo. No… a ella le gusta jugar un poco, y ése es el condimento perfecto del deseo.

-Llegas tan puntual como siempre.

-No pensé que te dieras cuenta de eso

Ella recuerda como comenzó todo, la primera vez que compartieron ese panorama para matar. Rememora el lugar secreto, los escalofríos que le recorrieron de arriba abajo y como descubrió esa boca y esa personalidad desequilibrada tan magnetizante. Lleno de sangre y con los ojos brillantes. La escena le sorprendió, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que ésa era la verdadera cara del héroe benefactor del mundo y sostén de los desvalidos. El desequilibrado que la hizo suspirar y olvidar el nombre de su hermano por una noche.

Entrecierra los ojos y lo rodea, mientras él solo espera quieto, la ocasión para atacar. Le sonríe como hace rato y le quita la chaqueta, luego la camisa. Su torso cubierto solo por una fina prenda, es presa fácil para el cuchillo de la rusa. A él no le importa, a ella tampoco. A ambos les excita, la visión de que pueden acabarse el uno al otro en cualquier momento, al filo del puñal es algo que les encanta.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez?

-Como si hubiera sido ayer

Sin mediar más palabras, como todas las veces él la toma en brazos y la besa con el frenesí; ése que le embarga cada vez que la ve llegar a ese lugar. Se toma su tiempo, lo hace sensual, erótico, salvaje y sádico. A ella le gusta así.

Le muerde los labios y los succiona, se relame el sabor metálico de esa sangre rojiza que le hace sentir vivo. Le saborea pedazo por pedazo; intentando descubrir algo más allá de lo que siempre encuentra; una lengua fría pero bastante movediza, imposible de domar.

Y ella gime y se retuerce, se suelta. Sonríe, como no lo hace frente a ninguno. Ni frente a Rusia.

Lo echa al suelo, y se deleita ante la sensación de la nieve derretirse sobre la piel americana ligeramente bronceada. Toma una de sus infaltables dagas, y de un tirón deja la camisa blanca de Alfred hecha jirones. La fría hoja del cuchillo recorre el torso de rubio, haciendo presión en determinadas partes, jugando a cortar o pinchar.

Él gime. Le gusta, a ella también le gusta. Con una mano le arrebata el cuchillo y de un certero movimiento cambia de posiciones ésta vez con la rusa bajo él. De la misma forma que ella lo hizo, él le cortó la chaqueta y dejó el torso de la chica que estaba solamente cubierto por una fina camisa completamente a su disposición.

El cuchillo bailaba sobre su pecho, pinchando pero no hiriendo. Nuevamente ella tomó el impulso y atrajo sus labios en un beso igual que el anterior, necesitado, furioso. Las impresiones que le causa recorrer la boca americana son indescriptibles.

El puñal que él le había arrancado yacía a un lado, y aún sin abandonar el beso ella lo volvió a tomar. Con una mano recorrió el torso desnudo del americano hasta llegar a donde empezaban sus pantalones. El toque que ejercía le provocaba pequeños escalofríos que cambiaban la intensidad del beso, pero no lo disminuían. Con la hoja del cuchillo que cargaba en la otra mano hizo un fino corte desde el vientre hasta el cuello. Un delgado hilillo de sangre empezó a fluir del torso del americano, el cual ella comenzó a lamer. Su lengua recorrió toda su extensión asegurándose de no dejar ni una gota de sangre escurrirse. Una sonrisa tétrica se formó en su rostro cuando levantó la mirada y volvió a observar al americano al rostro; lo que pudo ver fue su expresión deformada por una mueca de éxtasis. Un poco del líquido carmesí se escurrió en la comisura de su labio y Alfred pensó que Natalia se parecía a una vampiresa, o la Rusalka de las leyendas eslavas, ésa que seducía a los hombres y los llevaba a la muerte.

-Dear… -una mano se cuela bajo su camisa- no sabes cuánto te deseo-

No le importa que ella juegue con ese cuchillo, él también tiene trucos y sabe que ella le desea tanto como para no matarlo… al menos no por ahora.

-Darahi , cálmate- sonríe victoriosa y se permite mordisquear levemente su oreja- todo a su tiempo. Todo a su tiempo.

_Otro beso fogoso, el cual amenazaba dejarlos sin aire volvió a coronar su pequeño intercambio de palabras. Por otra noche ella se permitiría desear al americano y desfallecer en sus brazos, y gritar su nombre entre gemidos, olvidando a su hermano y su abandono al menos unos momentos; en los cuales quizás podría sentirse un poco más a amada… o tan solo un objeto de deseo. A ella no le importaba. Lo interesante de la cuestión era que tener sexo con United States, el enemigo directo de Iván, en medio de la campiña rusa era la experiencia más emocionante que había hallado en años. Solo tenía que callar y dejar a sus instintos fluir. _

_Ya pronto volvería la mañana y tendrían que separarse; ella para volver a su Iván y él para volver a su campamento espía._

_**Fin…**_

_**¿O no?**_

* * *

><p><em>Wtf? Oh, bueno… creo que es demasiado corto… y la escena interesante la corté porque sinceramente no me gustó. Me alegraría recibir algún comentario, así que no se abstengan de dejar review, vale?<em>

_Sí, la canción del verso al principio me encanta. A ver quién sabe cuál es! (no vale buscar en google! xD)_


End file.
